Sakura's Feelings and Naruto's Cluelessness
by Crippleshot13
Summary: Naruto returns from his two and a half year journey. Sakura has developed feelings for Naruto while he was gone, but will Naruto notice? FIRST STORY! :D (Story now rated M for added chapter with Lemon).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. First, I would like to take the time to say thank you for reading my fic. A little note about the story: It follows they story of Shippuden's beginning with a few changes. But it's similar. Once it reaches the middle though, it branches off and becomes my own story from there. This is my first fic, and I was pretty nervous to upload it. But, I figured if I like to write stories, why not let the people of the internet see how I do. Your reviews would be very much appreciated. Seeing as it's my first fic, I'll accept flames. The harshest critics are normally the best ones. I will note that I do need to work on my comedy. I'm funny in person, but I can't seem to get it down in words. So any suggestions there would greatly help my writing. Anything else you guys spot, feel free to point them out, and I'll do my best to work it into my writing. Chances are you've been doing this for a while. Anyway, enough of my rambling!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything officiated to the series. It all belongs to ****Kishimoto-san**

**Notes: **_Italics:_ **Someone is speaking inside their head.**

"Quote marks": **Someone is speaking out loud.**

A break line: **An end to a scene and moving to a new one.**

**Alright! On to the story! :D**

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Return**

It was a sunny day in Konoha and Sakura Haruno was out taking a stroll around the village. She didn't know why, but today felt like a special day to her. Little did she know that her intuition was right. Her hair was as pink as a cherry blossom and flowed down to the end of her face on either side. It parted in the middle revealing a somewhat large forehead. Her forehead protector was situated on a red cloth that was tied around just above where her hair parted. She had a pair of beautiful emerald colored eyes. She wore a sleeveless red blouse which had a zipper that ran from the collar all the way down to the end of the blouse. She wore a light purple sash on both of her arms that reached from the bottom of her upper arm, to the top of her upper forearm. She also wore black leather gloves. Her mini skirt was the same color as the sashes on her arms and reached down to her thighs. Underneath the skirt, she wore a pair of black shorts that extended just past her mini skirt. To finish off her look, she wore a pair of open toed black boots that stopped just below her knees.

It was two and a half years ago that Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya of the Sannin. She wondered how her teammate was doing and how strong he had gotten over the years.

"It's been two and a half years already. Naruto will be coming home any day now. I can't wait to see him."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles out of Konoha, Two leaf ninja were leisurely walking in the direction of the village.

One of them was a boy about in his mid-teens. His hair was as yellow as the sun and spikey. His forehead protector was situated on a black cloth tied around his forehead. He had sapphire blue eyes and three whisker looking marks on either side of his face. He wore a jumpsuit that had the top quarter covered in all black, including its sleeves, and the rest was orange with a black line flowing down to his pants on either side of the zipper. On the back of his jumpsuit, a symbol was in the middle of his back. It was a small red circle, with a line that made a swirl to the middle of the circle. His pants were completely orange. He wore a pair of open toed, black sandals which is the most common footwear among most ninjas.

The man following him seemed to be in his sixties. His hair was white and spikey. The front portion of his hair was in the shape of a lion's mane, while in the back, it was tied in a pony tail that reached all the way down to his lower back. He had solid black eyes and a red line of face paint that ran from both of his eyes, down to the bottom of each side of his face. His forehead protector is much bigger than his blond companion's and has two spikes that jut out at the top corners. Although, instead of the traditional leaf symbol that is normally etched on the forehead protector of the leaf ninja, The Japanese kanji for oil is painted in black. He wears a light green gi for his shirt that ends just below his waste. Over his gi, he wears a red sleeveless vest that ends just about at his knees. There is one big yellow button on each side of the vest around his chest area. His pants are the same color and are rolled up so that they end just above his shins. He wears light chain mail armor underneath his shirt and pants and wears hand guards that protect the back of his hands. Instead of wearing open toed sandals that are preferred by most ninja, he wears a pair a red clogs. A giant red and green scroll is tied to his back.

The blonde seems to pick up the pace, seeming eager to reach his destination that much faster.

"Whoa slow down there kid! The village isn't going anywhere!" The old man chuckled.

"I can't help it pervy sage! I've been away from home for so long! I want to get there as fast as possible!" Said his young companion, looking like he was ready to start bouncing off towards Konoha.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?! I am the legendary toad sage Jiraiya! I also happen to be one of the Leaf village's three legendary Sannin! So I think I deserve a little respect ya brat!" Jiraya seemed miffed but it looked like he didn't expect his words to get through to the blond boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Legendary blah, blah, blah. You want me to stop calling you pervy sage? Then stop peaking at women in bath houses. Can we just hurry up already? I wanna see all my friends!" The boy had a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"I told you that it's not peaking! It's essential research for my books!" Jiraiya retorted.

"Yeah. Research so you can take advantage of a woman's body when she isnt looking." Naruto snorted.

"You're never going to let this go are you?" Jiraiya sighed, a look of defeat written all over his face. "

Fine, Naruto. Let's go." With that, Jiraiya's demeanor changed and he now wore his own smile.

"YES!" Naruto shouted. "ALRIGHT, LET'S MOVE!" After shouting at the top of his lungs, Naruto Uzumaki made a dash for Konoha as if a bear were chasing him. Jiraiya raced after him.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sakura had been walking towards the village's main gate. She thought that she would check with the guards on duty to see if they had received any word that Naruto might be coming back soon. She really hoped today would be the day he finally came home. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she desperately missed her knuckle headed, goofball of a teammate. Not only that, but while he was away for all those years, unbeknownst to him, Sakura had finally developed feelings for him and she didn't think she could contain them much longer. She wanted him to come home that very instant so she could finally tell him.

* * *

At the main gate of Konoha, two ninja sat inside the small guard station looking as if they were inevitably going to die of boredom.

"Damnit Izumo! Why is it that we are always stuck with guarding the gate?" Said one of the men. His hair is black, spiky, and stops below the middle of his face and at the bottom of his neck in the back. His forehead protector is situated on a blue cloth and is tied around his forehead. He has black eyes and a white sash that wraps around the middle of his head and rises just below his eyes from the bridge of his nose. He has a small goatee that starts a little below his mouth and ends at the bottom of his chin. Since he is sitting behind the guard stand, only his upper body can be seen. He wears a long sleeve blue turtle neck and a standard leaf village flak jacket that are awarded to ninja who reach chunin rank.

"I don't know Kotetsu. Maybe the Hokage thinks we're so good at our job, that she doesn't see a need to assign any other ninja to do it." The man named Izumo joked, trying to lighten the mood. Like his partner Kotetsu, Izumo wore a blue long sleeve turtle neck, but his went all the way up to cover his chin, and leaf flak jacket. Unlike Kotetsu though, Izumo chose to wear his headband like a bandana. It is attached to a blue cloth like Kotetsu's. Izumo has black eyes and has brown hair that is combed down. His hair covers his right eye.

"Well isn't that just fanfriggintastic?" Kotetsu said, obviously annoyed.

"Complaining won't do any good. Let's just do our job and who knows. Maybe we'll see something interesting for once." said Izumo trying to keep his calm.

"Twenty bucks says we won't." Kotetsu challenged.

"You that desperate to lose your money?" Izumo smirked.

"We'll see who's crying by the end of this bet." Kotetsu smirked back.

They both shook hands sealing the deal. Not even ten seconds later, Naruto rushed through the gates and came to a screeching halt in front of the guard station. He turned to look at the two ninja who seemed to have a look as if they were trying to process what just happened.

"Hey Izumo! Kotetsu! How you guys doing? Naruto asked with his famous grin.

Izumo was the first to speak after finally breaking free of his dumbstruck trance.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see! Izumo said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah Naruto! It's been awhile! You look really grown up now." Kotetsu matched Izumo's enthusiasm.

"We're just trying to keep ourselves from dying of boredom around here. Looks like our prayers have been answered!" Izumo said excitedly.

Naruto rubbed his nose while grinning and chuckling.

"Thanks guys! I'm glad I could bring some life back into your boring job."

Both Izumo and Kotetsu laughed and said goodbye as Naruto ran off into the village.

Just then, Jiraiya sped by not even bothering to greet the two. As the wind died down from Jiraiya's speedy entrance, Izumo and Kotetsu just stared straight ahead not sure of what to say. Then Izumo held out his hand towards Kotetsu.

"Pay up." He said in a monotone voice.

Izumo could have sworn he heard Kotetsu mumble a few curses while he dug in his pocket for the money and slammed it into his hand. Izumo smiled triumphantly; looking at the money he won from his partner, while Kotetsu sat in the corner of the guard station and sulked.

* * *

Sakura was approaching the main gate, when she saw that the two guards were oddly giddy about something and chatting away like there was some new gossip she didn't know about.

"Hello Izumo, Kotetsu. How are you doing today?" Sakura greeted to the two guards

The two ninja looked at Sakura and smiled knowingly at her. Sakura looked a bit confused at them.

"Well well look who it is." Kotetsu said smiling at her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"There's a surprise waiting for you back in the village." Kotetsu hinted.

"Yeah! It's pretty unbelievable! You gotta go see!" Said Izumo excitedly.

Realization struck Sakura immediately.

"No...could it be?"

* * *

Naruto wanted to get a better view of the village, so he ran up a tall pole using his chakra. When he got to the top, he took in his surroundings, a feeling a nostalgia setting in.

"Wow. It's just like I remembered. The village hasn't changed at all."

Then something caught his eye in the distance. On the Hokage monument, the Fifth Hokage's face had been added.

"Ha, looks like Grandma Tsunade got her face up there too." Naruto said with a smile.

"_Just you wait leaf village. Someday, my face is gonna be up there too."_ Naruto smiled at his thought.

Jiraiya looked up at his student and smiled to himself.

"_Honestly. This kid. He's back not even five minutes and can barely contain himself."_

Naruto stood there staring out into the distance letting old memories flow through his mind of his home.

"NARUTO!? IS THAT YOU?!"

Naruto was snapped out of his daze and looked down to see that Sakura had run up next to Jiraiya.

"Sakura? Yeah it is!" Naruto said while jumping down from his spot on the pole.

The second Naruto hit the ground, Sakura wrapped him in a tight hug. To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mentor smiling pervertedly and giving him a thumbs up. Naruto gave him an awkward smile and hugged Sakura back, noticing that he was standing there like an idiot and not hugging the girl of his dreams.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you." Sakura said, not letting go.

"Really Sakura? I've missed you too."

Naruto felt like he was in a dream. The girl he loved the most was hugging him and telling him that she missed him. But he dismissed the last part to being a fellow teammate missing him because he'd been gone for two and a half years. Although he loved her with all his heart, he knew that she still loved Sasuke. This was enough for him though. Sakura let go of Naruto and looked up at him.

"Hey Naruto, you've gotten taller than me haven't you?"

Naruto thought about it and realized that he had. He now looked down on her a little bit.

"Huh. I guess I have." Naruto stated giving her one of his trademark grins.

"_You've gotten a lot handsomer too Naruto." _Sakura thought to herself.

"_Wow. Sakura's become a lot more beautiful over the years." _Naruto thought, thinking similarly to what Sakura was.

Sakura blushed a little at her thoughts. She looked at Naruto with a cute and innocent look in her eyes.

"So Naruto. What do you think? Do I look more womanly to you now?"

Naruto was caught off guard by the question. Sure he had learned how to compliment women in his time with the pervy sage. But when it came to Sakura, he knew he had to be careful. One wrong word and he knew she would get pissed at him. So he decided he would play it safe.

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit Sakura!" Naruto stated while giving her a thumbs-up."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and Naruto could have sworn he saw a vain pop into view above it. Sakura quickly turned away from him and give him a "hmph" to show her disapproval with his choice of words. Naruto knew he screwed up at the moment. Jiraiya face palmed at the words of his student.

"_What an oblivious idiot. Has he really learned nothing from me over the past few years?" _Jiraiya thought disappointedly.

"_Oh well. That's just Naruto being Naruto. I actually find his obliviousness adorable. It's another one of the reasons why I've fallen for him. But I can't let him off the hook that easily. I still gotta tease him every now and then." _Sakura giggled at her thoughts.

"_I blew it, I blew it, I blew it, I blew it, I blew it, I blew it, I blew it!" _Naruto screamed in his head as he mentally slapped himself repeatedly each time he repeated the phrase.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I didn't mean it like that! I think you look even more beautiful than before!" Nartuto practically blurted out.

His words caused Sakura to turn around surprised. She smiled shyly and blushed slightly. Naruto stood shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"_Crap." _Naruto said in his head.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya praised the boy in his mind for a nice save.

"_Maybe he did learn something after all."_

Jiraiya saw the way Sakura reacted to Naruto's words and knew how Sakura felt immediately. He also knew that now would be a good time for him to leave the two to themselves.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head to the Hokage's office to let her know that Naruto and I are back." You two go catch up. We can meet up later."

And with those words, Jiraiya vanished in a poof of smoke. There was a moment of silence between the two, until Sakura broke it.

"Well you heard him. Let's go catch up. I wanna hear all about your trip. How about some Ichiraku? I know that's probably the first place you wanted to go right?" Sakura asked the blond knucklehead.

"Sakura, you can read me like a book." Naruto responded giving her a big grin. "Wait...Sakura, does this mean…we're going on a...date?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's hopefulness. Little did he know that Sakura planned to go on a date with him regardless if Jiraiya told them too or not.

"Maybe~." Sakura sung and winked at him.

She started walking in the direction of Naruto's favorite restaurant while walking in a way that would make any man want to follow. It took Naruto a few seconds to register what just happened, but he snapped out of it and ran to catch up to Sakura.

* * *

Naruto told Sakura everything that happened over the past two and a half years. Sakura was impressed to hear how much he had improved. Although, she had to see it first hand to believe it. Sakura told him all about her medical training with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and another member of the three legendary Sannin. Naruto was happy to hear that Sakura had improved as well.

"That's great Sakura! You really are amazing!" Naruto told her excitedly.

Sakura blushed at his comment. Naruto noticed.

"Hey Sakura, you ok? Your face is a little red." He put his hand to her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Naruto looked worryingly at her and Sakura couldn't help but love it.

_"Even when he's dead wrong about something, he still worries about me like I'm the most important person to him ever." _

"No Naruto. I'm ok. I would know if I had a fever. I am a medic after all." She said that last part a bit smugly.

"Oh. Right. Heh heh. My bad." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. It's great to have my number one customer back! Honestly, Naruto this place seems dead when you're not around." Said Teuchi, the stand owner. Teuchi wore a white, diamond shaped paper hat, and a white chef's robe_. _His hair is covered by the hat and his eyes are squinted closed.

"It's great to be back old man!" As Naruto likes to call the stand owner. "I had a lot of ramen while I was away from the village, but no ramen can top yours!" Naruto stated with pride.

"It makes me happy to hear that Naruto! Thank you! Now how about that ramen? Here you go you two, on the house!"

THANKS! Both Naruto and Sakura shouted

* * *

Being the proud owner of a black hole for a stomach, Naruto finished all thirteen of his ramen bowls before Sakura could finish her one bowl. He would have eaten more, but Sakura was ready to leave at that point. Naruto, not wanting to upset his date, obliged. They both thanked Teuchi for the food and left. Naruto was really enjoying the time he was spending with his teammate and secret (or not so secret) crush. Much to his relief, Sakura had seemed to enjoy it too.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura looked over to Naruto.

"Hmm? What is it Sakura?" Naruto had a puzzled look on his face.

"That was a great date; remind me to go out with you again sometime soon." She put her arms behind her back and held them together while smiling with her eyes closed.

Naruto was dumbfounded. Here was the girl he wanted most in life, who had never once accepted a date offer from him, and now she was asking him to take her out again. And sometime soon no less.

"Uhhh,,,sure thing Sakura! But what's changed? I've asked you out for years but you've never accepted any of my offers. In fact, you would take pleasure in shooting me down." Naruto joked while chuckling at the memories of his countless rejections.

"That was then Naruto. We were little kids. I'm grown up and more mature now. I can tell when a man has good intentions, and you, you have the best of anyone guy I've ever met. Plus there are extra bonus points when the guy is a looker." She smirked at him.

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head confused.

Sakura laughed at his cluelessness. Here she was, practically dropping hints with explosive tags on them, and Naruto still didn't have a clue what she was doing. That only made Sakura more determined. She would get her point across whether she had to flat out say how she felt or not.

"Never mind Naruto. Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I've told my mom a lot about you and I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Naruto accepted the offer with gratitude and they headed off in the direction of Sakura's house. Sakura tried flirting some more, but it all went over Naruto's head. But she wasn't giving up just yet.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Confession**

Naruto and Sakura arrived at Sakura's house after a few minutes of walking. Each attempt Sakura made at flirting with Naruto went over the oblivious idiot's head. She tried everything from trying to loop her arm around his, to whispering sensual things in his ear. But nothing worked. The first time, he thought she just tripped and used his arm to keep herself from falling. The second time, he got creeped out and didn't know what she was talking about. Although, he had heard the pervy sage say some of those kinds of things on his journey with him. Still, He didn't understand what they meant. She was really getting frustrated now. It took all her will power to keep herself from jumping into his arms and making out with him like a wild animal. But she kept her composure. It helped that they were at her house now. She had her mom to keep an eye on her too so she wouldn't try anything too drastic. Still, that didn't mean the feeling wasn't still there.

"Well, here we are." Sakura said as if presenting something to Naruto.

"Wow Sakura! You're house looks really nice! It's better than that run down craphole I call home." Naruto stated taking in the sight of her house.

They were in the living room of Sakura's house. Her floors were made of wood, and everything around them seemed nice and neat. There was a white fluffy couch off to the side of the room and a white arm chair in the corner of the room. The window curtains were long and a light, sky blue. The walls were painted the same color as the curtains. On the shelves, there were pictures of Sakura ranging from her early academy days, to the present time. Some were with her mother, some were with her best friend Ino. There was a wooden rectangular table near the entrence to the kitchen which had four wooden chairs on either side of the table. Naruto had assumed that was where Sakura and her family ate dinner. On the far side of the room, directly across from where Naruto was standing, there were a set of dark blue carpeted stairs that led to the upper portion of the house.

"Oh come on Naruto, your place isn't that bad." Sakura retorted trying to be nice.

"The ceiling and walls are cracked, my heater/air conditioner is busted, and the place is a complete mess. At least…That's how I remember it being before I left a few years ago."

"Umm…yeah…about that…I kinda…cleaned and fixed all that for you." Sakura said shyly.

"Eh…EH?! YOU DID!?" Shouted Naruto in disbelief.

Sakura nodded in a cute way and looked at Naruto with a look that could melt any man's heart. Naruto scooped her up in his arms and swung her around while hugging her and thanking her profusely. Sakura almost fainted. But not by the bear hug squeezing the air out of her. It was because of Naruto holding her and praising her in such a way. She loved it. And she knew without a doubt she loved him. Naruto let her down an apologized for losing his cool like that.

"Heh heh. Sorry Sakura. It's just, that was so nice of you. It really made me happy…since it was you who did it.

The praise caused Sakura to blush and look away embarrassed.

"You're welcome Naruto. I just thought you should have a nice home to come back to once you came back to the village."

"Well it's the best welcome home gift I could have asked for. Thank you." He smiled at her. But it wasn't one of his goofy smiles. It was a loving smile.

Sakura looked deeply into his sapphire eyes. She was about to say something, but she was interrupted when her mom came into the room. Her hair was blond like Naruto's, only hers was a shade darker than his. It pointed down like an arrow to the top of the bridge of her nose, and, unlike her dauter's, covered her forehead. It was slicked back to the bottom of her neck, where it spiked outward at the bottom. Her eyes were like Sakura's, only hers were a bit lighter. She wore a dress similar to the one Sakura used to wear when they were younger before Naruto left on his two and a half year journey. It had a zipper that ran down a little passed her breast area and slanted over to the left side of the dress. There were three red circles with white dots in the middle that stacked up from the bottom of her dress to her waist area.

"Hello Sakura dear!" Her mom greeted.

"Hi mom!" Sakura greeted back.

Sakura went over and hugged her mom while Naruto stood there looking somewhere else as if trying not to be awkward by staring. After Sakura and her mom separated, Sakura's mom looked over to Naruto.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" Sakura's mom asked in a teasing voice, mostly meant to embarrass her daughter.

"This is Naruto mom. The teammate I've told you about." Sakura introduced.

"Oh I see. And here I thought it was another one of your fling dates that you were bringing home. What has it been? Five already this week Sakura?" Her mother asked.

"MOM!" Sakura shouted at her mom in embarrassment and rage.

Naruto look stunned at petrified at the same time. Sakura was livid at what her mom said. Her mom started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh relax honey, I'm only joking!" Sakura's mom reassured.

Naruto visibly relaxed but Sakura was still looking at her mom disapprovingly.

"I'm Mebuki Haruno. It's very nice to finally meet you Naruto.

"It's very nice to meet you to Mrs. Haruno. "Naruto greeted and bowed.

"Please. Ms. Haruno. Infact, just call me Mebuki. Sakura's father and I haven't talked in a while now."

"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that." Naruto said.

"Don't be. He was always getting drunk and going to clubs. Enough was enough." Sakura said coldly.

"My daughter speaks the truth. He was a bad influence." Mebuki agreed.

"Sounds like someone I know all too well." Naruto said slouching over and making a funny disgruntled face.

Thoughts of witnessing his mentor while spying on him flashed through his mind. He would often catch the old pervert with a sake bottle in his hand, laughing hysterically, while being surround by at least two call girls. Depending on where he found him.

"Well don't you worry about that Naruto dear. Anyway, welcome to our home. You are most welcome here whenever you feel like." Mebuki said while smiling at Naruto.

Sakura was happy to see her mom take a liking to Naruto right off the bat. It improved her chances of her accepting him as boyfriend material. That is, if Naruto would finally get a clue.

"Thank you Ms. Har- I mean Mebuki!" Naruto bowed again to show his respect and gave her his famous grin.

"My what a lovely smile you have Naruto. I'm glad someone like you is on the same team as my Sakura."

"Hmm? Why's that?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"_CUTE!" _Sakura squealed in her head.

"Well my daughter has told me a lot about you the past few years. It's funny. When you two were younger, she would always call you things like, annoying, stupid, obnoxious, jacka-."

"I think he gets the picture mom." Sakura interrupted.

Mebuki looked at naruto and saw that he was practically in a crater in the floor from all the words she said. A purple haze above his head with wavy lines running down it.

"Oops. Guess I said a little too much." Sakura's mom said putting a hand to her mouth and giggling.

"Ya think?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well in any case, that was when you two were younger. Now, she has nothing but praise for you."

Naruto looked up from the ground surprised by what Mebuki had said.

"Now whenever she speaks of you, it's to praise you for always being such a good friend and teammate or about how you've saved her countless of times from danger. For that, I will always be in your debt."

Mebuki bowed to Naruto in thanks for protecting her daughter countless of times. Naruto didn't really know how to react. No one had ever shown him such respect. In fact, he was used to just the opposite. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled.

"Uhh…thank you."

Mebuki stood up straight and smiled at him.

"It's no wonder my daughter has fallen in l-."

Sakura slamed her hand against her mom's mouth in panic. Mebuki was caught off guard and looked at her daughter. A look of demanding an answer since she could not speak. But when she saw her panic ridden face she realized why she did it.

"Uhh mom, don't you h-have to cook d-dinner or something?" Sakura stammered in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Naruto looked at the scene in front of him completely confused. He had no idea what to say. Taking her daughter's hint, Ms. Haruno removed her daughter's hand from her mouth.

"OH! You're absolutely right Sakura! I have an extra mouth to feed tonight don't I? I have to make extra!"

With that said, Mebuki scurried into the kitchen to prepare extra food for Naruto, but mostly to avoid the wrath of her daughter for almost spilling her secret. You could see black dots running across Naruto's head as if he were trying to process what the hell had just happened.

"Ummm…" Naruto managed to say.

"Oh don't worry about that Naruto. I had just remembered that my mom needed to make extra food for you tonight and wanted to make sure she knew. Once she gets talking, it's kind of a pain in the ass to stop her." Sakura said while laughing nervously.

"Oh! OK!" Naruto said while grinning.

"_I take it all back. I'm glad you're an oblivious moron sometimes." _Sakura said in her mind relieved.

"_I'll be damned if I let anyone tell him my secret besides me! Even if it's my own mother! CHA!" _Sakura yelled in her head.

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts. She smiled at Naruto.

"So, what do you wanna do while waiting for dinner?" Sakura asked Naruto.

As if on cue, Sakura mom poked her head into the room.

"Oh, by the way you two. Don't let me catch you doing anything naughty in here." Sakura's mom said, although not really meaning what she said.

She winked at her daughter and smirked. Sakura's face turned into a tomato from the shade of red it turned, and Naruto was blown a few feet back behind the cough from a nosebleed. Mebuki laughed so hard, she almost fell to the floor. She went back into the kitchen to continue cooking, but her laughter could still be heard. Sakura looked over to where Naruto landed out of sight.

"Naruto? You ok back there?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Define ok." Naruto managed to say.

Naruto reached a hand up slowly and shakily and grabbed the top of the couch. With that, the second hand followed, and then the rest of his upper body. He plopped his head on the top of the couch and sighed. His eyes were like lines and his mouth was open in a weird way. A bit of blood was trickling down his nose.

"Umm…Naruto?" Sakura said while pointing at his nose and turning her head away.

Naruto caught Sakura's hint (for once) and whipped his nose furiously to remove the blood. Sakura smirked at him and Naruto didn't like the way she was staring.

"Naruto…were you thinking perverted thoughts about me?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms across her chest, still smirking at him.

"W-what?! N-n-n-no! Of course not!" Naruto denied while waving his hands in front of him to add enfaces to his denial.

"_Liar."_ Sakura knowingly said in her head.

Sakura didn't mind it at all thought. It actually turned her on. But she was going to have a little "fun" with him. Just to scare him a little.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked while cracking her knuckles. "Because I would hate to find out later on that you were lying and you actually were. I mean, you did spend two and a half years with the biggest pervert on the planet. How do I know you didn't turn into a pervert too?"

"Come on Sakura! You gotta believe me!" Naruto begged. "You know better than anyone that I'm the number one pervert hater on the planet!"

Sakura wanted to laugh so hard but maintained her composure. She couldn't lose control now. Not while she had Naruto begging her to believe him. It was too rich. She cracked her knuckles one more and he flinched.

"Ok Naruto. I believe you." Sakura said playfully.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and hoped over the couch to slump into it. Sakura decided to try flirting with him again. If anything just to mess with him a little more. She walked over to the couch and sat very close next to him.

"Well you know Naruto?" Sakura said in a sexy voice.

She started tracing circles with her index finger on his chest. Naruto tensed and started to sweat profusely. Sakura leaned up to him and brought her mouth to his ear.

"I wouldn't have minded if you did." She whispered in a deep sensual voice.

Naruto began to sweat bullets. He was trying his best to hold in another nose bleed. But he was close to losing control. Just then, Ms. Haruno came into the room to announce that dinner was ready. Sakura pouted and was disappointed that her mom chose that exact moment to walk in and ruin the mood; while Naruto furiously thanked every deity he could think of, and especially Sakura's mom, for getting him out of that situation. Sakura's mom could read the situation perfectly and giggled to herself. She mouthed a "sorry" to Sakura and walked back into the kitchen to bring out the food and set the table. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and got up. She looked at Naruto and smile while offering him her hand so she could help him up. But on the inside, she was screaming at her mom for walking in at the perfect opportunity for her to ruin everything.

"_FUCK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK NOW TO WALK IN!? DAMNIT! I ALMOST HAD HIM!"_ Sakura shouted at her mom inside her mind.

"_Holy crap I thought I was gonna lose it! Thank you Ms. Haruno! You saved me!"_ Said Naruto, mentally thanking Sakura's mom again.

"_Oopsie. Looks like I walked in at a bad time. I'll have to make it up to Sakura after dinner." _Said Mebuki, thinking to herself.

Ms. Haruno finished setting the table, and soon, the three were sitting down ready to eat. She had made curry rice with a side of dumplings and two egg rolls for each person.

"Well, dig in you two!" Mebuki said excitedly.

"YES MA'AM!" The two teens obliged.

Nauto actually impressed Sakura. He was eating slowly and showing very good table manners. He even had his napkin in his lap. She would have thought this was normal had it not been for the fact that she's seen how he eats ramen. It's like there's no stopping him. Although he normally doesn't make a huge mess when he eats ramen; this was a big improvement to what she had seen before.

"_Maybe he really has matured a little in the time he's been gone."_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura looked at him lovingly, but shook her head to get a grip on herself. Then she got another idea. Just Because they were all at the dinner table, didn't mean she couldn't still have some "fun". Sakura smirked but quickly ate some food to hide it before either her mom or Naruto could see. She then proceeded to inch her foot closer to Naruto's. She waited for him to stake a sip of his water before she started rubbing his foot with hers. Naruto looked like he was gonna choke. He was pounding his chest with his fist. Sakura smirked a little and Mebuki looked up at Naruto.

"Oh my! Naruto are you ok?!" Mebuki asked almost panicking.

"Uhhh…yeah I'm ok. The uhhh…water just went down the wrong way." Naruto said after managing to catch his breath.

"Oh. Well I'm just glad you're ok." Ms. Haruno said relieved.

"Yeah Naruto. You had me worried for a minute." Sakura said, trying to put on her best innocent act.

"Heh heh. Yeah. Don't worry. I'm alright." Naruto said nervously.

Sakura was giggling in her head. It was fun to tease Naruto like that. And right in front of her mom too. She began to think that Naruto was finally beginning to realize what Sakura was trying to do. She started rubbing his foot again only this time, she started running her foot up his pant leg too. She could see Naruto was tense and trying to keep his cool while he was eating. Sakura was having too much fun with this. On the one hand, it was nice to see Naruto was finally getting her hints. On the other hand, it was exciting trying to flirt with him without her mom noticing. Or so she thought.

"Sakura dear, it's not polite to flirt with your guests while at the dinner table." Her mom said without looking up from eating her food.

"Wha-!" Sakura was speechless.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just stared straight ahead not particularly looking at anything specific. But he did have a blush on his face. Meanwhile, Sakura looked flustered trying to figure out how her mom had known what she was doing.

"Come now dear, you don't think your own mother knows your methods? I practically taught you everything you know." Mebuki explained.

Sakura looked defeated. It's true. She did learn most of the things she knows now from her mom. Although, she wished her mom was clueless when it came to her trying to actually implement what she's learned.

"I'm sorry Naruto dear. Am I making you feel uncomfortable in any way? Would you have preferred I let Sakura continue flirting with you?" Mebuki asked sweetly.

"MOOOOOOOOM!" Sakura blurted out.

Naruto couldn't think of any words to say at that point. He was so confused by all the happenings in the past few minutes, that he wasn't even sure he was even awake.

"Umm…mom? I think you broke him." Sakura noted.

"I think it was a combined effort sweetheart." Sakura's mom countered. "In any case, it seems like everyone is done with dinner. I'll go ahead and take the dishes so I can wash them. Play nice now sweetie."

Mebuki winked at her daughter and collected all the plates. Naruto was still frozen in place. Mebuki smiled and shook her head. She had never seen someone freeze up like he did. She went into the kitchen to start washing the dishes. There was a moment of silence. Mostly because Sakura was trying to calm herself after her mom made such a statement to her. When she finally regained her composure, she then proceeded to try and snap Naruto out of his trance.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto?"

Naruto didn't move. Hell he didn't even blink. Sakura was done playing nice. She cracked her knuckles and gathered chakra in her right hand. But only enough to wake him up. She didn't want to use too much and end up punching him through a hole in the wall. She got up and walked over to him. She bent down so she could whisper in his ear.

"This will only hurt a lot big guy." Sakura said in a misleadingly sweet voice.

She cocked her fist back and connected with Naruto's right cheek. Naruto flew out of his chair and a few feet away. He skipped once as he hit the ground and flew above the couch and behind it like the last time he had been sent flying.

"OWWW!" Yelled Naruto, still out of sight behind the couch.

Sakura had a satisfied look on her face. Instead of getting up slowly like last time, Naruto jumped up from where he landed. A look of hurt and anger in his face. His right cheek was red from a fist mark left from Sakura's punch. His pupils had disappeared and he pointed at Sakura while holding his hurt cheek.

"OY SAKURA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THAT HURT!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry Naruto, but you weren't responding to anything I was saying. So the only way I could have snapped you out of it was punch you. You understand don't you?" Sakura asked innocently.

Naruto still looked mad, but then his pupils returned and his anger subsided.

"Yeah. I do. I can't stay mad at you of all people Sakura." Naruto said softly.

Sakura smiled and jumped into the air to show she was happy with what Naruto said. She walked over to where he was. Naruto was rubbing his cheek while attempting to look over at it. Sakura took his hand and put it down for him.

"Here. Let me." She said.

Sakura gathered green chakra to her right hand and placed it up to Naruto's cheek. In a matter of seconds, the injury healed. Naruto felt good as new and smiled.

"Thanks Sakura!" He said happily.

"You're welcome Naruto." Sakura replied.

Just then, Sakura's mom walked into the room.

"Hey guys, I need to go out for a little while. I promised Ino's mom I would help her at the flower shop since Ino's out on a mission. I'll only be gone a couple of hours."

Mebuki didn't really need to help with the flower shop. She wanted to make it up to Sakura for ruining her attempts to flirt with Naruto earlier. So she decided she would go out for a couple of hours to give her daughter time to finally confess to the blond boy.

"Oh. Ok mom."

Sakura walked over to her mom and hugged her goodbye. Before she left, Mebuki turned to the two.

"Now listen up you two. Naruto, you are welcome to stay while I'm gone. And I don't care what you two decide to do while I'm gone, but no sex. If you break that rule, Naruto, I can guarantee that your homecoming will be cut short." Mebuki said, smirking at the reaction she got from the two teammates.

Without waiting for a response, Ms. Haruno left the house. Another awkward silence filled the room. Naruto was the first to break it.

"She would kill me, wouldn't she?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

Sakura simply nodded at him. He gulped at the thought of suffering the wrath of Sakura's mom.

"Well everything's going to be fine. I mean she said she wouldn't kill you as long as we didn't have sex right?"

Naruto was shocked at the response he got, but managed to nod.

"But wait…Sakura, why are you saying that?" It sounds like…" Naruto trailed off.

Sakura gave him an evil smirk. One that sent shivers throughout his entire body. Sakura had decided that enough was enough. She was done dropping hints. Done dancing around her feelings. It was time she just told him what she felt. Right there, right then.

"Naruto, listen up cause I'm not repeating myself." Sakura said, sounding demanding.

Sakura's smirk never left her face. Which worried Naruto a little. But he paid close attention.

"The whole time you've been back, I've been giving you hint after hint. From the hugging, to the whispering in your ear, I even played footsie with you."

Naruto didn't flinch. He was paying all his attention to her words. That was another thing Sakura loved about him. He would actually listen to her. Not just tune her out like most guys would.

"Although, even after all my attempts, every single one of them flew over that oblivious head of yours. So, I'm done playing games. Naruto…I like…no. I LOVE you!" Sakura emphasized that last part of her sentence so her message would be heard.

Naruto was in complete disbelief. His thoughts were racing everywhere. He couldn't control any part of his body at that moment. He was frozen. Again. Finally, he was able to find the will to speak.

"Y-you…what?" Naruto stammered.

"I know I said I wouldn't repeat myself, but it looks like I'll have to. I said I love you Naruto."

Sakura's demeanor went from serious to sweet. She smiled warmly at him and a look of love and longing could be seen in her eyes. Naruto could see this and knew she wasn't lying.

"But…but what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a bit downcast.

"To hell with that asshole." Sakura spat.

Her expression changed almost instantly to frustrated, yet comical form. Her pupils seemed to disappear just like Naruto's had a while earlier. Naruto was shocked at her words, but let her continue.

"He's a rouge ninja who never returned my feelings when we were younger. Not that there were any feelings, as I later found out. It had all been just an infatuation. I never really loved him. He betrayed us and our team. But most importantly, our bond. I feel nothing for him but hate and the burning sensation to punch him in the face!" Sakura ranted.

She began to breathe heavily after she finished her speech. She snapped back to reality and her expression turned back to normal. She could see Naruto cowering behind her couch with only half his head peeking out from behind it. Her expression turned back to the warm and loving one she wore earlier. She motioned for Naruto to come back over, and he hesitantly moved from the safety the couch provided him. She then continued speaking.

"But after I learned that I never loved him, I found that there was still love in my heart. I realized then it was you all along. You were the one I loved. The one I longed for. The one my heart so desperately wanted. When you left the village, I had thought over all our time together. From our academy days, to the day you left. I lost count of how many times you saved my life. I remembered all your kind words and the way you cared so much about me. I remembered being so horrible to you back then. I remembered how sad you looked after I rejected you on every one of your date proposals. But then you went right back to being your cheery goofball self. It made me smile and laugh. No matter how much I scolded you or rejected you, you still looked at me as if I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Like I was an angel you couldn't resist."

"That's because you are." Naruto interrupted. Although, barely audible.

Sakura went wide eyed at his comment.

"It didn't matter what you did or said to me. I kept loving you because I thought you were those things. I still think you are. Never once in my life have those thoughts ever left my mind. I will never stop loving you. That's a promise. And I never go back on a promise." Naruto said confidently.

Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at him and smash her lips into his with all the force she could muster. That force pushed Naruto backwards, and he fell onto the floor. But he was too shocked to register the fall. Instead, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion Sakura gave. Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. She sighed into the kiss and deepened it. It was everything Naruto had ever dreamed of. He had dreams of kissing Sakura before, but they never felt this amazing. The same went for Sakura. She had wanted to kiss him for two and a half years. Although, she knew her desire couldn't match Naruto's; who had wanted to do this all his life. That's why she was determined to make this kiss the best kiss ever. Just for him. When Naruto had opened his mouth to catch some air, Sakura took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth. Naruto was stunned for a split second, but quickly adapted; meeting her tongue with his. The feeling of their two tongues dancing with each other felt incredible. This went on for minutes before the two separated for air. They panted heavily and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked confused by his sudden words.

"You said you loved me. I never got to say it back." He replied cooly.

Sakura smiled at him. He really did love her with all his heart. And she knew she loved him just as much. She kissed him again. Only softer and sweeter this time. She suddenly felt something bulge against her. She broke the kiss and looked at Naruto. He looked embarrassed and flustered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura just stared at him for a few seconds. Then she made a sexy smirk and stuck her index finger in between the waist band of his pants.

"My room. Now." She said forcefully, not removing her smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened. "But Sakura! You heard what your mom said!" He said panicking.

"I know. We won't have sex. But that doesn't mean there aren't other things I can't do to you." She said in a sexy voice.

She tugged at his pants. Naruto gulped, trying to keep his cool.

"Le-lead the way." He said nervously.

_He is so damn cute and innocent…I'll have to fix that second part." _Sakura said in her mind.

Without a word, Sakura swept Naruto upstairs. She threw Naruto onto her bed through the hallway and walked into her room.

"Get ready lover boy." She said before slamming and locking the door.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, that's the end. **** I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please review so I can see how I'm doing! THANKS AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so due to some reviews I got asking for more, the last chapter was NOT the end. I finished off the story so it wasn't left on a cliff hanger! And since they are hinting that they want a lemon, I did one. I never really intended to do one for this story. But the people have spoken! Now granted this is my first lemon. So if it isn't great, well…sorry. XD but here it is. Hope it's good and hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Breaking the Rule**

Sakura had just thrown Naruto on the bed and locked the door. She turned to him and he could see only one thing in her eyes. Lust. Sakura's room wasn't too big. There was a clock above the door. Her mom had only left fifteen minutes ago, so they had plenty of time for their shenanigans. Her room had a queen sized bed against the middle of the wall. Her blanket was pink (go figure) and her Pillows were white. She had one on each side of the bed. She also had a red heart shaped show pillow in the middle of the two. She had a glass sliding door that led to a balcony outside her room. She had pink curtains that flowed all the way down to the floor. To the left of Sakura's bed, there was a walk in closet with a mirror on the outside of one of the sliding doors. Directly across from her bed stood a brown wooden dresser. There was a small lamp near the right corner of the dresser. In the middle of it, there was a lone picture frame. In it was a picture of Team 7 when they first became a team. Sakura was leaning forward with her hands in front of her up to her chin. It looked like she was saying "cheese" for the picture. Kakashi-Sensei was in the back. He had his headband coving his left eye as usual. From what you could tell with his mask, he was smiling. His eye was slightly curved up to emphasize the smile. Although, it looked more like a nervous smile. He had one of each of his hand on Naruto and Sasuke's heads. Naruto had his arms crossed and was gritting his teeth. He was looking over at Sasuke with anger in his expression. Sasuke wore his usual scowl on his face. He seemed to be looking off in another direction. Upon further inspection, one could see that Sasuke's face was drawn over with black marker. He had been given a goofy mustache and a goatee. He had also been given goofy looking glasses and had a tongue drawn sticking out of his mouth in red marker. Naruto wanted to laugh at that but Sakura had regained his attention when she started strutting over to him.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me Sakura?" Naruto stuttered.

"Oh, nothing you won't enjoy." Sakura said seductively.

Naruto gulped. Uncertainty in his eyes. He had dreams of doing things with Sakura. Dreams that would give the pervy sage plenty of "information" for his books. Of course he would never reveal the contents of those dreams to him, even if he was tortured. And, although Naruto particularly enjoyed those dreams, that's all they were. He had never had real experience with these kinds of things. Yet, here he was. In Sakura's room, about to do God only knows what. Before Sakura approached Naruto any further, she turned to her dresser and put the picture of their team facing down on its frame.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, we don't want Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke seeing what we're about to do, do we? Sakura turned to him and smirked.

Naruto froze. This was really happening. His dream girl was about to pleasure him in her own bed. He would be happy, if he actually knew what he had to do. He was starting to regret not asking his mentor advice on these kinds of things. If there was any time to know how to be a pervert, it was now.

"You know Naruto, you shouldn't be nervous." Sakura stated.

"Eh?" Naruto managed to say, a little surprised at what Sakura had just said.

"I mean, I've never done any of this myself." She admitted.

She blushed and looked away shyly. This relaxed Naruto, seeing as Sakura now looked as nervous as he did. And she was telling HIM to relax.

"I may have not done any of this before, but, I'm just letting my instincts guide me. My body is telling me what I want and what I should do."

"O-ok Sakura. I'll try."

Naruto felt better now. Hearing what Sakura said gave him more confidence. He was listening to his body, and she was right. Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow his body seemed to know what it should do. Sakura went over to her balcony door and closed the curtains so no one could have a sneak peak at them. She turned around and walked over to Naruto. She crawled onto her bed and got close to him. Real close. Their bodies were only inches apart. Naruto looked in Sakura's eyes again and he saw the same lust as before in them. Maybe even more now. He was starting to grow accustomed to these new feelings now. He wanted her bad. And she was willing to give him what he wanted.

"Before we do anything, I want you to know that I love you, and…you're the only person I ever wanna do any of these things with." Sakura said.

"I feel the same way." Naruto said.

"This is my first time doing these things. So don't blame me if I'm bad at any of it." She said shyly.

"The fact that it's you doing it can't make it bad. I'll love anything you do." Naruto reassured her.

Sakura smiled. She wasn't able to hold back anymore. Her body began to move on its own and she pushed herself against Naruto and kissed him. She started off rough and only got rougher from there. Naruto didn't hesitate and let his body do the work. He sat up and wrapped one arm around her back and placed his free hand on the back of her head. Sakura wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Naruto poked Sakura's lips with his tongue and she opened them to let it in. She met her tongue with his and they fought for a long time. Sakura's hands started to roam Naruto's body. Moving from his back, down to his hips, and his chest. Naruto ran his hand up and down her back while he stroked and sometimes gripped her hair. This kiss was even better than their last one. There was a lot more passion and fire in it. Sakura moved her right hand down his chest and over where his manhood was. She could tell he was hard. The presence of her hand caused Naruto's breath to get shallower during the kiss. She then grabbed what she could through his pants. This caused Naruto to gasp. Sakura smirked and took the opportunity to push him on his back. Naruto was stunned.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see." She said in a husky voice.

Sakura grabbed his pants and pulled them down. Naruto's eyes practically shot out of their sockets. Sakura looked at his manhood which was bulging against his boxers. It almost looked like it was going to rip through them. Sakura was entranced by it and couldn't seem to look away. Finally, she regained her focus and ripped of his boxers. There, his member stood tall in all its glory for her. She had to admit. She was very impressed. It was bigger than she thought it would be. Naruto didn't know what to say. He was stunned speechless. But in the back of his mind, he knew what she was going to do. And he wanted it. Bad. His wish was granted. She grabbed him and a wave of pleasure shot through his body. He held back a moan that tried to escape his throat. But, it was short lived after Sakura started pumping her hand slowly up and down his shaft. He moaned loudly and Sakura was glad to know she was pleasuring him. Sakura moved her body beside him without letting go. She then kissed him while pumping up and down. Naruto moaned some more and started to buck his hips a little, signaling that he wanted her to go faster. She did and she deepened the kiss as well. Naruto's breath was getting husky, and he managed to say something.

"Sakura. It feels so good. Please don't stop."

Sakura got turned on even more after hearing that. She stopped kissing him and pulled back. Naruto looked confused. She moved to the bottom of the bed and hovered her head over his member. She looked at him and smiled. Naruto knew what was coming next. Then she plunged it into her mouth and started licking it. Naruto gripped the blanket with his hands trying to hold back a scream. Sakura didn't waste any time. She started bobbing her head as fast as she could while licking him too. Pleasure rippled through Naruto's body in waves. No sooner did one wave end that another one started. He could feel something building in his lower region. Sakura didn't let up. She kept bobbing relentlessly desperately wanting him to release his seed in her mouth. She wanted to taste him. Naruto couldn't hold on any longer. He was at his limit.

"SAKURA!" He screamed. He thrust upward and came into her mouth. So much of his seed spurt from him that it overflowed and dripped out of Sakura's mouth. She swallowed all that she could. He tasted so good to her. She licked up the rest that she couldn't hold in her mouth. They were both panting and looking into each other's eyes. Sakura then spoke.

"How did I do?" She asked nervously.

"Better than I could ever have hoped." He said panting and smiling at her.

She smiled at his response. Then she realized that her panties were a little damp. She was so busy pleasuring him that she forgot about herself. Naruto saw this and he sat up and pulled Sakura close to him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you." He said smoothly.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. She waited with anticipation at what he would do. Taking his cue, Naruto gently laid Sakura on her back. He then sat up on his knees and took in the sight of her. She looked so sexy the way she was sprawled out on the bed. The lust in her eyes even stronger now. He wouldn't keep her waiting any longer. He slowly moved his hands up her thighs and to the waist band of her black shorts. He pulled them off slowly and noticed that she was wearing red panties. Just the sight of them was enough to make him hard again. He then pulled the slightly damp panties off as well and tossed them to the side. He took in the sight of her woman hood through the skirt that was threatening to fall backwards due to Sakura's knees being spread apart in the air.

"Naruto?" She whimpered softly.

Naruto looked at her. Her face said it all. She was practically begging him. He then took his index finger from his right hand and traced circles around the outside of her flaps. She gasped at the touch. He then stuck it in. She moaned just as loud as loud as he had earlier. He started to pump his finger slowly back and forth inside her. Her breathing turned shallow. Her eyes were closed but she could feel that her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. Her tongue hung loosely from her mouth as she panted. A feeling of pure bliss taking over her entire body. She then felt Naruto add another finger. Doubling the feeling of pleasure for her. He leaned over her and kissed her like she had done to him not too long ago. He started pumping his fingers faster now. Sakura moaned into the kiss and felt the vibration in her chest. Soon Naruto started pumping as fast as he could. Sakura grabbed his back and attempted to dig her nails through the fabric of his jacket. She started thrusting against his hand, trying to get his fingers to go as deep as possible. He then stopped and pulled out. He lifted himself up from her and she looked disappointed and angry. But then he took her knees in his hand and spread them wider. Without hesitating, he plunged his tongue inside her, and the pleasure returned like never before. She moaned louder and louder each time his tongue plunged deep inside her. She felt her climax surfacing. She thrust her hips against his tongue and soon she couldn't hold on any longer.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, similarly to the way Naruto had before.

Naruto lapped up the juices that were flowing from Sakura's womanhood. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He even dared to think it was better than Ramen. He could definitely get used to that taste. Sakura was panting and gasping for air after her massive orgasm. She felt satisfied, yet, she wanted more.

"Naruto?" She said to him.

"Yes Sakura?" He replied.

"I…I want you…inside of me." She said.

She turned her head away but looked at him with her eyes. He wore a look of uncertainty and hesitation.

"But Sakura?" He said.

His expression turned nervous and he started sweating.

"Don't you remember what your mom said?" He reminded her, while his voice cracked.

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. She was only joking. If she really meant it, she wouldn't have left us alone in the house. Besides…I love you. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I wouldn't feel any regret if we did this now. Plus, I learned a medical technique that can prevent pregnancy. It was taught to all medical ninja, in case something happened on missions such as rape." She said reassuringly.

Naruto moved his hands to her skirt and unzipped it. He pulled it down off of her and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Her womanhood fully visible now. Sakura sat up and unzipped Naruto's jacket. She pulled it off of him and she noticed the necklace her mentor had given him. She smiled as she thought of how Tsunade would either congratulate her, or scold her. Depending on whether she was drunk or not. Naruto took the necklace off and placed it on the floor. He unzipped Sakura's blouse and pulled it off of her. Throwing it randomly somewhere in the room. Sakura then lifted Naruto's black T-shirt off of him. He wasn't ripped, but he was definitely toned. He already had a six pack and the muscles on his arms looked firm. He was now completely naked in front of her. The only piece of clothing she had left was a red bra that matched her panties. She smirked as she reached behind her to undo the hook that was keeping it on. Naruto stared as she took it off and hung it over the bed before dropping it. Naruto couldn't look away. Sakura's breasts weren't huge, but they weren't small either. But to Naruto, they were perfect. Now they were both naked and they stared at each other, admiring the other's body.

"Ok. I'm ready Naruto." Sakura said confidently.

"Ok. I trust you Sakura…But if your mom really does come after me, You're not getting off the hook that easily." He joked.

"Shut up and do me already." She said mockingly.

Naruto dove at her and kissed her with everything he had. She did the same. Naruto took his member and slowly moved it inside Sakura. It felt like it hit a wall and he heard Sakura whimper in pain.

"Sakura! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked, a look of worry on his face.

Sakura smiled at him and placed a hand to his cheek.

"No. It's ok Naruto. It's my first time, so this is supposed to happen. But once you push inside me more, That wall will break. I'll feel a little pain, but it won't last long." She explained.

Naruto looked at her for a minute. But he eventually nodded and went back to kissing her. He pushed in again and he felt the resistance disappear. Sakura but his lip and held in a yelp. Naruto waited for her to give him the signal to go on. Soon, she started moving her hips up and down. Taking him inside her more. It was more pleasurable than either of them had felt before. Naruto started thrusting at the same rhythm Sakura was. They moaned into each other's mouths from the building pleasure in their bodies. Naruto moved his left hand to grope Sakura's left boob. She let out a gasp. He started to rub it in circles while he started to thrust harder into her. This caused Sakura to wrap her arms and legs around him. Her nails digging into his back. He then switched hands, and breasts, so the other one would get the same amount of attention. Sakura started thrusting up faster prompting Naruto to pick up the pace as well. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed her waist and flipped her over. Sakura was surprised at first, but found that she liked the new position. She sat up as she straddled him and started to ride down on him. He grabbed her ass with both hands and used them to help push her down on him more. Their bodies were glistening in the light from the sweat the built up in their heated love making. He started thrusting upward faster. He could feel Sakura getting tighter around him. The feeling brought him closer to his climax. He moaned louder than ever.

"Sakura…you feel so tight. It feels so good." He said in a husky voice.

"And you feel so good deep inside me. Harder Naruto! Harder!" She begged.

Naruto obliged and thrust up with all his might, while he pushed Sakura down on him harder. Both of them were reaching their orgasms. Sakura slammed her hips down on him as fast as she could to finish them both off. Sakura's walls closed completely on Naruto's member and that did it for the both of them.

"NARUTOOOO!"

"SAKURAAAA!"

They both yelled each other's names at the same time as they both came. Naruto shot his seed deep inside her womb, while Sakura's juices spilled all over Naruto's member. They were both lost in ecstasy. Sakura collapsed on top of Naruto a few seconds later. Naruto moved his hands from her butt to her back and hugged her gently. He took one of his hands and started stroking her hair.

"That…was absolutely amazing." Naruto said.

"I know. I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Sakura admitted.

"No kidding. Really?" He said sarcastically.

Sakura looked up at him and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey! That huuuuuuuurt!" Naruto whined playfully.

"Oh please. I've hit you much harder than that." She cracked.

Naruto laughed and Sakura joined in. As their laughing subsided they embraced in a hug. Sakura sighed and sounded contempt with what she and her new lover had just done. She lifted her head and gave him a loving kiss. She knew without a doubt that she would be with him for the rest of her life. She looked up at her clock and sighed. Her mom would be coming home soon. So they had to fix themselves up. She gave him one more kiss before she reluctantly pulled him out of her. They got dressed and fixed their hair which had been a mess after what they just did. Sakura made sure to fix the blanket so it wouldn't look wrinkled from all the action it had sustained. Sakura sprayed an air freshener to cover the scent of their passion from her mom if she came upstairs. Sakura then administered the technique she learned to prevent pregnancy. Although, she wouldn't mind having Naruto's child, she thought they should be older first before they attempted to have one. Sakura unlocked her bedroom door and went into her bathroom to freshen up. Naruto sat on her bed and waited for her. He was still in a daze. That had been better than what he had ever dreamed of with her. The reality and closeness he felt with her couldn't be matched. Her loved her with all his heat and it made him happy that she finally felt the same way. He laid back and stared at her ceiling. He could feel sleep overcoming him and couldn't stop it. Soon he fell asleep peacefully on Sakura's bed. Sakura walked in a few moments later and found him sleeping. She smiled lovingly at him and walked over to him. She kissed him on the forehead and crawled into bed next to him. She wrapped an arm around him and snuggled closer.

"Goodnight my Naruto. I love you. Sweet dreams." She said sweetly to him.

She soon fell asleep along with him and began to dream about their future together. About ten minutes later, the downstairs door opened. Mebuki walked in and saw that neither Naruto nor her daughter were downstairs. She saw that Sakura's door was opened slightly with the light on inside. She walked up the stairs and poked her head through the door. She found the two sleeping peacefully on the bed. She smiled knowingly at the two.

"They look so cute together like that." She said to herself and paused for a few seconds. "Maybe I won't have to hurt him after all." She chuckled. "After all, how could I hurt the one my Sakura loves the most?" She slowly closed the door and went back downstairs. Both Naruto and Sakura were left to dream about the future they had together. And they knew that it would be a happy one.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end for real this time. ****I had fun writing this fic. It's special to me since it's my first one. But from the positive feedback I got, it definitely won't be my last. Thank you all for your reviews and kind words. It makes me happy to know that my first story was a success. As always, please review and let me know how I did. Remember, this was my first lemon. So I will accept flames. But I hope I did ok. Here's to hoping for more success in the future! :D Till then, CYA! **


End file.
